Footnote
by xhidden.tearsx
Summary: "You were never the footnote in me and Peyton's love story. She was always the footnote in ours and now I'm the footnote in you and Julian's." Primarily Brucas with some Brulian. This is my version of the Brulian wedding. BL, BJ.


"_**It sucks always being the footnote in someone else's love story."**_

_Being the footnote in someone else's love story was something that she was used to. All her adult life she'd been known as the "footnote" in Lucas and Peyton's epic love story and that bothered her more than anything. She was happy with her fiance Julian and they had a great life together and of course they had their own epic love story but it still bothered her that it was like she and Lucas never existed. It was like everyone just assumed that is had been Lucas and Peyton all along and that every memory, every moment she'd shared with Lucas had been forgotten about. The destiny shot, the 82 letters, and all the embarrassing speeches and pregnancy scares, had meant nothing to him or anyone else. They were just faded memories, held high up on the shelf, covered in dust and never reminisced about._

_Today she was going to become Mrs. Julian Baker. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, the day that she had waited her entire life for. The wedding was going to be perfect. She had picked out the perfect dress, the perfect food, the perfect venue, the perfect guests, the perfect decorations and flowers, and the perfect music. It was going to be her classic fairytale, one that she could tell her kids about some day when she was older. Something didn't sit right with her. She shouldn't be having any doubts about this at all. She loved Julian with everything that she had and she loved him harder than she had ever loved anybody, except for maybe Lucas Scott. Lucas Scott was the one boy she would've lost it all for. He was the boy that she'd always imagined this fairytale coming true with. She'd met Julian and learned to settle. Lucas was with his one true love, Peyton Sawyer, after years of being apart and now they had their own family and their own life, their own fairytale. After some time, she'd realized that she wasn't just settling with Julian. Julian was her Peyton. Julian was the other half of her epic love story, one that would last a lifetime. _

_It seemed like just yesterday that she was standing on the rivercourt, vowing to return in four years time and remain friends forever. It seems like it was just yesterday that everything was so simple and that she had all the answers. Her life was practically laid out for her and she had the world at her fingertips. She was gonna make Tree Hill proud, and be the biggest star that had ever emerged from the sleepy little town. She didn't even have a care in the world. But in reality, it's been what seems to most like a lifetime. It's been 7 years since she stood on that rivercourt, 7 years since she wore that cap and gown and received her diploma, 7 years since she left her high school sweetheart Lucas Scott behind. Those times were only memories now. This was her life. Her life was with Julian Baker. It was like she'd blinked and her life had flown on by. She had lost her innocence, her wild-party girl ways, and her immature but cheerful and dramatic nature. She had lost the high school Brooke. The high school Brooke had grown up and now she was getting married to a man that meant the world to her. _

"_Brooke…"_

_The brunette let out a deep sigh upon hearing her best friend's voice on the other side of the door. _

"_It's open Hales, come on in."_

_The wooden oak door pushed open and standing in her elegant red bridesmaid dress was Haley James-Scott. 8 years ago, if you would've told Brooke that she'd end up being best friends with Haley James, the dorky tutor, she would have laughed and told you to get yourself checked out for mental instability. _

"_Ready?" She asked with her usual warm and inviting smile. _

"_I guess so," the fashionista bride answered carefully. The hesitation and doubt did not go unnoticed by the brilliant teacher. _

"_You guess so?" she raised an eyebrow in question and clicked her tongue against her teeth. "There are no doubts in marriage Brooke. You have to be completely sure."_

"_I know that, I'm just nervous and scared, I suppose. I've lived with Julian for over a year now, almost two, and I'm just worried that marriage will change us you know. How did you know that Nathan was the one?"_

_Shocked by Brooke's doubtful question, Haley let out a deep sigh. "I knew that Nathan was the one from the time we first kissed after you set us up on that little date. It just felt right you know?"_

"_I just don't know Hales. What if I'm making a mistake?" her hazel orbs swirled with fear and doubt. "What if this isn't what I want?"_

"_Do you love Julian?" the lighter brunette asked pointblank. _

"_Yes. More than anyone will ever know," Brooke whispered after drawing in a sharp breath. "I love him so much that it hurts."_

"_Somebody once told me that love is not love which alters when in alteration finds. When things get hard, when things change, true love remains the same," Haley recited, a small smile gracing her flawless face. "I look at you and Julian and you give me hope. You guys are the epitome of true love, true love that does not alter when life throws you obstacles. You and Julian, like Nathan and I, have had your share of troubles but you've overcome them with pride and even more love than when you started. I look at you and Julian and I see a love that will never die."_

_Tears fell from mascara coated hazel eyes and rolled down a flawless face. "It's a good thing that my mascara is water proof huh?" she chuckled lightly, reaching up and wiping the tears from under her eyes. "Thank you Haley."_

"_You deserve to be happy Brooke after all the shit you've been through in the past and I'm just glad that things are finally working out for you," she responded honestly, squeezing Brooke's hand reassuringly. _

"_She's right Brooke."_

_The two best friends both whipped around to be met with two more faces. Millicent Huxtable, a good friend and employee, of Brooke's along with Alex Dupree, an employee and surprisingly good friend of Brooke's, despite their rocky and tense past. _

"_You and Julian are a match made in heaven," Millie spoke as she walked up and embraced Brooke in a hug. "I watched you date guys in New York and I watched you compare them all to…"_

"_Lucas… you can say his name you know," Brooke smiled through her tears. _

"_None of them ever matched up to your first love Brooke. When Julian came along, he was the first boy that you ever let in after Lucas. There was something about him that made you feel loved again and I don't think that you should doubt a love that strong."_

"_You guys say that I'm so in love with Julian but if that's the case, then why am I so doubtful about this marriage?"_

"_Maybe, it's because of Lucas."_

_The brunette turned her head towards the model/actress beauty queen beside her. "What?"_

"_Look Brooke, I wasn't there when you and Lucas were together so I can't honestly know what that relationship was like. Haley is the only one here who does. But what I do know is that you and Julian can survive anything. You two even survived my continuous attempts at breaking you guys up. You and Lucas didn't survive that with Peyton did you?"_

"_No," Brooke spoke quietly, looking down at the floor as she spoke. _

"_Follow your heart Brooke," Haley whispered, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "If it's Julian excellent, if it's Lucas great. Just do me a favor and follow your heart."_

"_Ladies…"_

_The four women looked up to see Lucas Scott, the subject of their earlier conversation, standing in the doorway, looking handsome in his tux. "The boys are looking for you."_

"_Good luck Brooke," Millie grinned as she sent Brooke a wink and followed her two friends out the door. _

"_Can we talk?" Brooke surprised herself by taking the initiative to address the subject that had been haunting them for years._

"_Sure, what's up?" Lucas asked, his blue eyes shimmering with happiness as he watched Brooke rub her temple _

"_I'm not sure I'm making the right choice," she admitted shamefully, tears threatening to spill from her hazel orbs. "What if Julian and I don't work out? What if we aren't meant to be?"_

"_Brooke…" Lucas breathed out, taking a hold of her hand. "You and Julian are the perfect couple. You are the epitome of true love." She chuckled at the fact that him and Haley had used the same words to describe her and Julian. "If you love him, you can't let fear hold you back."_

"_I'm afraid of hurting him like Peyton did to you," Brooke finally admitted, looking at her hands as she spoke. "What if I change my mind five years down the road like Peyton did?"_

"_Brooke, Peyton and I were not the true epitome of love. We rushed into a hasty marriage and we didn't wait two years to make sure that we were completely in love with the other before rushing into marriage. We changed over the years that we were not together and we never took the time to realize those changes."_

"_What if he leaves me?" she finally asked, the insecurities that she had buried deep within herself long ago starting to resurface._

"_Brooke, he won't leave you. Julian is crazy about you, just like I was back in high school. You are his world Brooke and he will never doubt you," Lucas insisted as he shook his head furiously at the brunette's accusations. "You need to let those walls come down."_

"_Yeah, that worked really well the last time," she rolled her eyes sarcastically._

"_I'm sorry for not making you feel like you were enough and I am sorry for hurting you Brooke but that was a very long time ago. We were in high school and we have grown up since then. Julian is not the same boy that I was in high school. He would never do something like that to you," Lucas smiled as he lifted Brooke's chin up and gazed into her saddened hazel orbs. "You deserve the best Brooke. I wish that it could be me that gives it to you but it's not going to be me. You are going to go marry Julian and have the life you always deserved."_

"_It sucks always being the footnote in someone else's love story," she spoke ruthlessly, as she flashbacked to high school for a brief second. "I couldn't handle being the footnote again."_

"_You weren't the footnote in me and Peyton's love story," Lucas whispered softly, looking at the ground. "She was the footnote in ours and now I'm the footnote in yours… with Julian."_

"_Lucas…"_

"_I love you Brooke but I never acted upon my feelings. I let the only girl that I should have fought for and should have loved with everything that I had slip away. I let her fall in love with someone else. I will always love you but I am not Julian and it is time for you to make a love story that will last a lifetime. You don't deserve to be the footnote."_

"_Guys, it's time." Haley briefly poked her head inside the door to notify Brooke and Lucas that the wedding would soon start. _

"_Ready?" Lucas asked with a coy smile as he held his arm out for her._

"_As I'll ever be," Brooke grinned, linking her arm with his. "We still friends?"_

"_You'll always be my friend pretty girl," he whispered, brushing a piece of stray hair from her face and brushing his lips against her cheek. "You sacrificed me for Peyton and now it's time for me to sacrifice you for Julian."_

_**The greatest act of love is sacrifice **_

_She smiled at the immensity of his words. The greatest act of love was sacrifice and now it was something that they had both done for each other. That was the greatest love of all. _

"_You kept your promise," she whispered as they made their way out the door, Lucas preparing to take her father's spot and walk her down the aisle. _

"_Huh?"_

"_When Keith and Jules had their wedding, you wrote that beautiful speech for them and I told you that someday I wished someone would say nice things about me on my wedding day. Well, you kept that promise Lucas, so thank you. It means a lot to me."_

"_This is it," he smiled as the former lovers walked down the aisle, arms linked and smiles evident on both of their faces. He placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her one last smile before giving her to Julian. "Take care of her Julian, she's a special girl," he whispered before taking his seat at the front of the church next to Jamie. _

_She listened to the minister drone on and on about marriage, she'd send Julian the occasional smile but she found her gaze wandering back to Lucas. He had helped her realize the immensity of love today and he had helped her realize that Julian Baker was the one that she wanted standing next to her when all of her dreams came true. Maybe she was the girl for Lucas Scott but Julian Baker was undoubtedly the boy for her. _

"_The couple has written vows for each other and now they would like to take a moment to read them to one another," the minister announced once he finished reading. "Julian if you could please start."_

"_Brooke Davis where do I even begin?" he chuckled, gazing into her eyes. He could see the hope reflecting in them and he smiled lightly. "I always thought that I was never good enough, that I'd never end up with the homecoming queen but you proved me wrong. Brooke, when I was ready to give up and accept the fact that I was meant to be alone, you swooped down and saved me. I came to Tree Hill for a girl, one that you know very well. During my quest to regain her love, I fell in love with the other girl, the girl that felt like she was always second place. We have been through a lot together Brooke but you define me. You are the other half that makes me whole and you are the only person that I can ever imagine spending the rest of my life with. You gave me hope, you gave me love, and you made me believe in myself when nobody else did. I will love you know matter what, I will stand by you and support your decisions, I will be there for your through everything that life throws at us, and I will never leave you alone, This I vow to you."_

_The audience erupted into a series of applause and Brooke could feel the tears slip from the corner of her eyes. "I love you," she mouthed as she reached up and wiped the tears away. She took a few minutes to relish what he'd said. _

"_I didn't write out a speech like Julian so I'm just going to wing it," she chuckled, giving Julian's hand a squeeze and staring into his intricate blue orbs. "I've always had a bad track record with relationships and after watching my parent's marriage fall apart, I thought that true love didn't exist. I had given up looking for it and learned to live my life alone. I've always put up protective walls around my heart. You have been one of the few people to tear those walls down Julian and you see me for who I really am and not who I sometimes pretend to be. I've always felt like I was never enough, like I was always the footnote in someone else's love story and that I'd never get my fairytale ending. We have created our own love story together. Through everything that we have faced together, we have developed a bond that is so strong that nobody has the power to break it. I am ready to grow old with you and give you the happiness that you deserve. It may not always be smooth sailing and we may not agree on everything but that is the basis of a marriage that will last a lifetime. I am ready to devote the rest of my life to you. This I vow to you."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister declared as Jamie handed them their rings. Julian slipped her ring on her finger as she did to him. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_She kissed him with everything that she had, smiling as she saw Lucas clapping and grinning at them out of the corner of her eye. It made her so happy that she had his approval and that she had finally gotten her much needed closure, the final piece that would set her free and allow her to completely move on with her life. She was no longer holding onto a small piece of Lucas Scott. Julian Baker had her entire heart and he was the man that she was prepared to spend forever with. _

_**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**_

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**  
**I'm tripping on words**  
**You've got my head spinning**  
**I don't know where to go from here**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**  
**Nothing to prove**  
**And it's you and me and all other people**  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

"_Today has been absolutely perfect," Brooke smiled as she rested her head against her new husbands shoulder. "It's everything that I hoped it would be."_

"_Me too," Julian agreed as they swayed to the music in perfect sync. "I can't wait to start a family with you."_

"_I feel bad for Lucas," she spoke, glancing across the room at the brooding blonde writer who was staring off into space. "He's been a wreck since Peyton left."_

"_Yeah, they really loved each other, you know?" Julian agreed, his blue eyes gazing at the writer as well. "I just hope that we don't end up like them."_

"_We won't," Brooke reassured him, a small smile creeping across her perfect face. "Can I tell you something?"_

"_Go for it," he smiled, twirling her around and catching her in the soft envelope of his arms. _

"_Lucas and I had a really great talk before the wedding. He told me that I wasn't the footnote in him and Peyton's love story. He said that she was the footnote in me and his love story and now he's just the footnote in our love story. He kind of admitted that he still loved me but I told him that I was marrying you today because although I may be the girl for him, you're the guy for me."_

"_He always opens his mouth at the wrong time," Julian growled as he glanced across the room at Lucas. _

"_Julian," Brooke grinned, reaching up and silencing him with a kiss. "Who did I just marry?"_

"_Me."_

"_And who do I love?"_

"_Me."_

"_Then don't worry about Luke. He was just being honest, which I appreciate, but he will meet his true love someday. It's not me and he knows that."_

"_Good because I love you Mrs. Baker."_

_**There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right**_

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_  
_**Nothing to lose**_  
_**And it's you and me and all other people**_  
_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_  
_**and me and all other people with nothing to do**_  
_**Nothing to prove**_  
_**And it's you and me and all other people**_  
_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_**What day is it?**_  
_**And in what month?**_  
_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

"_It feels so good to hear you call me that," she grinned as she twirled the ring on her finger. "I can't imagine a better feeling in the world."_

"_You are something else Brooke Davis, you know that?" Julian chuckled as the song faded out. _

"_That's why you love me," she reminded him. The blissful lovebirds were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. "Can I cut in?"_

_Julian was about to reject when Brooke nodded her head. "This is our song," she whispered into Julian's ear. He nodded and gave his wife a quick kiss before going to find Alex for a dance. _

_**In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
****Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,**  
**This world you must've crossed... you said...**_

_**You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,**_  
_**She said**_  
_**You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,**_

_**Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across**_  
_**An open field,**_  
_**When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry**_  
_**When they see you**_  
_**You said...**_

_**You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,**_  
_**She said**_  
_**You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,**_

**"**_Remember this song?" Lucas chuckled as he placed his hands gently on her hips and her arms slid around his neck. _

"_How could I forget," she grinned as he twirled her around._

"_Who would have thought this would be our lives 7 years ago?" Lucas chuckled as he glanced around the room. "We've come a long way from being those naive and wild teenagers on the rivercourt."_

"_It's been a bumpy ride," she agreed, her hazel eyes shining with happy tears. "But we made it."_

"_Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always," Lucas smiled as she buried her head in his shoulder. "This is the start of the rest of your life. I'm going to warn you that marriage is not easy but if you love the other person enough, it's a wonderful thing."_

"_Thank you," Brooke whispered as she looked up and saw the hope shining in his blue eyes. "I'm glad that things worked out the way they did, you know? I don't regret my relationship with you. I'm glad that it worked out the way it did, because it brought me to Julian."_

"_Don't you ever wonder if you took the wrong path in life?" he suddenly questioned as he momentarily closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath._

"_All the time," she admitted. "I wonder if this is who I'm meant to be or not, if I'm with the right person. I wonder about the what ifs and the roads I didn't take all the time. But, I try not to think about it because I'm content with my life and I wouldn't want it any other way."_

"_I'm sorry that you weren't the guy for me but someday you are going to find the girl for you and I hope that she makes you as happy as Julian makes me," Brooke smiled after a temporary moment of silence._

"_Maybe someday, I'll fill that void," he shrugged. "And maybe I won't."_

"_You will," she insisted as the music faded out and Julian started making his way back to the ex-lovers. "Fate has a plan for everyone and although it didn't have a plan for us, it will have one for you like it does for Julian and I."_

"_Hey Brooke,"_

"_Yeah," she turned around and flashed him a dimpled smile._

"_We had our own love story. You were never the footnote. I don't want you to ever forget that."_

_She nodded her head before sending him a gracious smile and turning around to dance with her husband. As her and Julian silently swayed to the music, her eyes kept drifting back to Lucas who was smiling at her immensely. Julian was without a doubt her future but Lucas was her past. He was the boy that she would have lost it for, he was the boy that she was first vulnerable around, he was the boy that she let her walls down around and the first boy that she ever really let in, and most importantly he was the boy that changed her. He made her into the woman that she is today. He saw the potential in her when nobody else did and he was the first person besides Peyton to actually see the real her. She loved Julian but the history between her and Lucas was always going to be there. It didn't matter how hard she tried to shove it into the back of her mind. It was always there. She was never the footnote in anybody's love story. _

_

* * *

_

_AN: Kind of corny I know but I've had this idea in my head for so long. This was my first stab at a BLJ triangle so I hope I did okay. Please don't be shy to click the review button and leave your thoughts behind. _


End file.
